


The Tourist and I

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Counselor Shiro, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Modern Royalty, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Random Encounters, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Touring, one shot series, war veteran Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: He was...freakingout.For lack of a better word, that was what he was doing.He had been since he felt the weight of the cape on his shoulders.  Elegantly lined with furs and silks, embroidered with the symbols and designs that dated back centuries.  And when he looked up in the mirror as the tailor's assistance moved it just so it fell in place perfectly.It just kind of hit him.He wasking.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	1. A New Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a new idea. And I kind of like four or five one-shots planned for it, so I am making it a separate work.
> 
> The name may change...but I don't know...
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

He was... _ freaking _ out.

For lack of a better word, that was what he was doing.

He had been since he felt the weight of the cape on his shoulders. Elegantly lined with furs and silks, embroidered with the symbols and designs that dated back centuries. And when he looked up in the mirror as the tailor's assistance moved it just so it fell in place perfectly.

It just kind of hit him.

He was  _ king _ .

King Lance McClain-Serrano of Varadero

Which was a fact he had known and lived with for little over a year.

It wasn’t new news for him.

But…

It just cemented fact in his head.

He was being  _ crowned _ king in a month or two.

There was going to be a whole day of ceremonies and traditions about it. With nobles, figure heads, elected officials, and other foreign parties and diplomats. And it would be a more formal happening than the ‘ _ My deepest condolences, Your Majesty.’ _ he received over the phone nearly a year ago.

And…

He used to be  _ eighth _ in line for the throne.

Now he was being crowned king.

Because....

That horrible accident...that took  _ everything _ from him. And…

He was  _ freaking out. _

Ever since he slipped out of the dressing room and the back door of the tailor’s shop unnoticed, with his cap, sunglasses, and scarf disguised, he hadn’t looked back. Just sort of kept moving through the streets. 

Constantly moving.

Because if he stops he’ll die.

Or...at least that’s what it feels like in his chest.

If he just keeps moving, and shifting, and walking through the streets. The more distance he puts between him and the shop, him and everything there in the moment, him and that  _ cape _ . The more he moves and takes random twists and turns and back alleys. Then he’ll be okay.

And he can have the level of deniability again.

That’s he’s just king until they find his family was still miraculously alive. 

And he could go back to his old life.

And…

He didn’t remember breathing to be this  _ difficult. _

And…

“Hey, are you alright?” A voice asked, sounding distances over the rush in his ears.

He moved his head to nod. 

Because, yes he was fine, he just needed a  _ moment, please! _

But he wasn’t actually entirely sure what motion his head made. Because he really couldn’t breathe, and he’s body felt like it was going to die if he stopped moving. And there was something warm in his hand, siring at his palms as he leaned his weight into his wrists for support and balance. The whole world just seemed to be spinning and shifting and morphing around him.

And…

He felt himself being guided by gentle grasp in two spots. One felt warm, and the other had a slight chill to it. And there was a calm voice somewhere saying something to him as he was guided to sit down. He can’t really tell what it is saying, but he tries to listen.

He knew he needed to keep moving.

But he also needed not feel the weight of the cape on his shoulders, and tightness of his official uniform.

And…

“In…hold...out...in…” The voice says with some clarity.

He follows what he is told to do, because the world stops sort of spinning and morphing around him. And things start to fade slowly into a normal sense. The weight on his shoulders and tightness in his chest were starting to feel like the scarf around his neck and shirt on his back.

He doesn’t feel like he’s going to die.

He feels like himself again.

And…

“How are you feeling?” The voice asked.

And he realizes there is a man sitting in front of him.

A big buff looking guy, with a square jaw and a scar across his nose. White hair that didn’t seem completely right for age he looked...but also like that was kind of fad if Lance remembered correctly. And sort of had a look of puppy dog concern on his face.

And…

“Better.” Lance answered in a breath.

The man nodded and handed him a cup of water.

Which is blissfully cold in Lance’s hand.

And he doesn’t exactly wait for the instruction to take a drink from it. As he brings it to lips and downs maybe a bit  _ too _ much. Sort of like it was a shot...or really really bad alcohol. Because maybe a part of him just wanted it to be.

He surfaced with a heavy gasp, before letting out a slow breath.

“Thanks.” Lance said with a little tip of his glass. 

“You’re welcome.” The man smiled easily as he got up from the chair in front of Lance. “You can stay and gather yourself here for as long as you need. I don’t mind, really. I know it takes some time to get your feet back under you. No need to rush.”

And oh...okay he was also tall. 

Lance watches him grab the chair to put it back in its place at the small cafe table next to him. Sorting it perfectly back into place like the rest of the chairs at the other cafe tables, before he turned and walked in front of Lance to sit down in the chair directly across the table. Where there was a little cup of something, and a mostly eaten sandwich on a plate next to a book.

And…

_ Of course _ , luck would have Lance wander to a cafe.

A thankful mostly empty one.

Still, Lance shifted in his seat, leaning forward just a bit.

Trying to do so in a way that didn’t make it seem like he was adjusting his scarf, or hat. Or making sure his sunglasses were perfectly in place to make people not  _ immediately _ notice him. Because he would really not prefer not to be noticed if he could avoid it.

Mostly so the man and the staff at the cafe don’t get bombarded with people.

But he knows that is the lie.

It was more to avoid spiraling back the rabbit hole and have it being front page news. Because what sort of message would that send months before his coronation. Both to his people and the world, and…

“You okay?” The man’s voice asked again.

It started Lance a bit.

Causing him to turn quickly to find the guy had glances up from him from where he was sort of hunched over the book…

And when did he  _ open _ the book?

“Yeah, yeah…” Lance assured him with a slight lie quickly. “ _ Totally _ okay. You know...considering…” He added, making a gesture towards the space in front of him. “Why do you ask?”

The man made a motion near his neck with his right hand…

Which was matte silver and black, metal prosthetic…

And holy shit where the hell Lance’s observation skills!

But…

“Oh, I’m just a little hot.” Lance lied easily as he pulled his hand away from the scarf. Before he tacked on rather lamely. “Getting airflow to the back of the neck.”

“If you're hot, why not take the scarf off?” The man innocently suggested.

“No!.” Lance returned quickly.

The man blinked at him for moment,

Which…

Lance muttered a curse under his breath.

“Sorry.” He apologized quickly. “It’s just…” 

He scrambled to think of some viable reason to keep it on. 

“It’s part of the outfit.” Lance lied terribly. 

Because what he had one was most certain not any sort of outfit. More so like a simple shirt and random blue items of clothes that didn’t really match. The only uniting fact that they were all a shade of blue...well save the sunglasses, and on his body.

The man just sort of looked at him.

“It’s fashion.” He added like it was clarification. “It’s fine really, the scarf is like tissue paper...it is not for keeping anything warm, but you know, stuff bunches. And like it’s kind of a rather hot day...and I just walked like...god knows how long. I just needed something...it’s fine, don’t worry about it.

“O...kay.” The man said with a slow nod.

Lance smiled at him awkwardly.

Before he ducked back to looking at the glass of water that was still in his hand.

Lance could feel the man’s gaze on him for a bit.

He brought it up to his lips to take a drink as a silence settled over them.

It wasn’t a bad one. 

It was actually a rather comfortable one, where it seemed like they were just existing in a similar space. Easy. The sort of silence Lance might expect when sitting with someone at a cafe table in...whatever time of day it was, while watching people on the street just sort of pass by as they went about their day.

Yet…

Lance felt this need to fill it with  _ something _ .

Maybe it was just because he had all this anxious energy. 

And he liked to fill silences with chatter. It was how he had always been, which some advisors say is a bad habit. Because one day he will say something he shouldn’t, and as a member of the royal family...that wasn’t great. But others found it good, because it was approachable and often defused things with a change of subject.

And…

“Thank you.” Lance started, as he turned to the man across the table. “For being concerned, it’s nice.” He said with a smile, before he realized how that sounded. “Not that people aren’t concerned about me, a  _ lot _ of people are...it’s just not so... _ forward _ all time. um...I don’t know how to explain it. But...um…” Lance continued to ramble on a bit awkwardly. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” The man said with a bit of a smile.

“I just sort of realized something I always knew, the realization just...made it...more real.” Lance continued on. “Like more concrete in my head. And it just sort of...got under my skin a bit. It’s not  _ bad _ . Just...I don’t know…” 

_ Never what I thought my life would be _ . Lance thought as he trailed off. 

He stared down at the table between them for a moment.

Before…

“Sorry, you probably don’t really care, and like I’m ruining your reading time and...” He continued as he started to move to get up from the chair.

“No, no, no.” The man said quickly, reaching out slightly across the table to stop Lance from getting up. “It’s totally fine. Believe it or not, it is kind of my job to listen to people talk about their issues and stuff. I work part time as a counselor for war veterans and new amputees. Really, it’s no issue.”

“But you're clearly not  _ working _ now.” Lance said.

He gestured towards the man, who looked to be wearing vacation wear. Going by the fact that his accent was heavily Americanized, and he was in shorts and a loose purple t-shirt. Or at the very least, he clearly didn’t look like he was currently going into any sort of work environment soon.

The guy glanced down at his outfit and shrugged.

“And you almost passed out on the sidewalk from...likely a panic attack.” The man said easily. “Working or not, I'm here to help. I’m all ears if you want to get something off your chest, or talk through something. And honestly, it’s kind of boring reading a travel guide.” He added as he held up the book he had in front of him.

Lance recognized to be one from some popular travel company. One of the ones he always saw in bookstores. And basically hit all the tourist spots as all the other travel company books did.

And…

“That won’t tell you anywhere great to go.” Lance said without really thinking. 

The man blinked at him for a moment.

“I mean...okay, it will a little bit.” Lance said as he put his glass on the table. “Hot tourist spots are hot tourist spots for a reason. But it doesn’t have all the secret gems, or know  _ the places _ to go. Not like a local would.”

“A local like you, I presume?” The man said.

“Yes.” Lance said with a nod. “I mean, I haven’t explored too much since I moved back a little over a year ago. But like a lot of stuff has been local staples from before I was born. Doubt they’ve changed in the few years I was at going to school in the states. Even if they have, I’d probably be a better guide than that book.” Lance added confidently.

Because well...he was kind of the ruler of the whole place.

It was sort of his  _ job _ to know stuff.

And he had spent years running around with Veronica and Rachel through the streets after they all evaded their security details. Never for long, at the max about three hours. And never drifted too far away from where they slipped away.

It had been so fun.

And the last time he did it…

Was way too long ago.

Honestly this was the first time Lance had slipped out from under his security detail since  _ learning _ he was king. Or was basically somewhere that any one of his staff or personnel couldn’t find him, or know where he was.

And…

It was kind of  _ liberating _ .

Part of him wants the man to take him up on the offer.

Which he really had only slightly implied.

And would have his security detail screaming at him.

Because he met the man maybe five or so minutes ago. He really doesn’t even know his  _ name _ . Who knows what he could be or do. But Lance had a good feeling about him. He could have just let Lance spiral in front of him.

So…

The man raised both of his brows at him.

And his little eye scan didn’t completely go unnoticed to Lance’s attitude change.

“Is that a challenge?” The man questioned with a bit of a playful challenging tone as he held up the book. “Against the number 1 travel guide book in the world, and a book I paid way too much for in the airport?”

“First of all, the best travel guide for Varadero is the one the government puts out.” Lance said as he held up a finger. He leaned a bit forwards on the table. “That is just a fact, it’s a mix of the tourist and local spots. And I’m pretty sure there are coupons in it as well. Second, to answer your question, yes, it is a challenge, that I am maybe putting forward against my better judgement, but it  _ feels good _ .”

“Feels good?” The man asked.

The loadedness of his question was disguised under his friendly tone.

Lance was used to hearing it all the time from journalists or interviews. Trying to make him stumble into a trap, or say something wrong, or god knows what sometimes. He always had been careful before, but he had always been the best at smiling and giving answers that sounded like answers but weren’t exactly.

But that man was a counselor.

And Lance was just... _ freaking out _ on the sidewalk.

It didn’t feel like the trap it usually was. Because the man was probably just trying to see if Lance’s sudden shift in attitude was a good thing or not. That he wasn’t avoiding an issue.

Lance was sure as  _ hell _ avoiding an issue.

But he has also been handling it non stop for over a year.

“I haven’t exactly done something like this since I moved back. I did it all the time before college.” Lance explained easily, with a wave of his hand. “This being...playing a sort of hooky from...work. I’ve been pretty busy ever since I’ve moved back, my job is kind of...24/7...technically.”

The man hummed as he nodded weirdly.

“It’s in public service.” Lance clarified. 

The man made a small ‘ah’ sound as he nodded with more understanding.

“And you know, what’s more fun than showing a random stranger you just meet around, and schooling is dumb book.” Lance tossed out with a wide smile.

Because, holy cheese, did he  _ really _ want to do this now.

Even though he was maybe exactly sure of  _ where _ in the city he was. 

It wouldn’t be too hard to figure out. Once he figured out a few street corners or spotted a landmark or two. Then he would be good as gold and he could drag the man wherever he wanted and show him all the cool things Varadero had to offer in it’s capital city. And it would be such an...whatever was left in the day...of fun.

The man let out a slight chuckle.

He muttered something to himself before he leaned back in the chair. Lance only caught a few words, and the name that sounded like Keith. Looking like he was mulling over the offer, though at the same time seeming to have already decided what he was going to do.

“Alright, you think you're so good, show me what you got.” The man said.

And Lance's smile widened.

“It’s going to be great.” Lance said confidently, before his smile dropped a bit. “But..um...first, I maybe need to figure out  _ where _ I am.”

The man let out a breathy chuckle at the statement.

Lance huffed at in return, crossing his arms a bit. 

Because like he has just been walking in a sort of panicked haze. He wasn’t even sure for how long, he just sort of kept going. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if the dreaded tailor shop was just like around a corner.

“Okay, how about so this is a fair competition, we go to a nearby place my book talks about.” The man said as he sat up straight in his chair, reaching to open his book and pulled out his phone. All in one sort of swift move. “That will surely help you figure out where you are, and could easily go from there.”

“That sounds like a solid plan.” Lance nodded in agreement.

The man smiled before he dropped his gaze to the book and the phone.

Lance watches him look between the two for a bit. Before he settled on going to a famous fountain in a nearby public square that was usually lined with street vendors and performers. Lance had no issue with the selection. It was only a short walk away. And it was easy enough for Lance to know  _ exactly _ where he was, and where he would take the man after.

The man quickly put his stuff in a backpack that was on the ground. 

And paid the check with a few bills as he got up.

“I’m Shiro, by the way.” The man started suddenly. 

Which caught Lance a little off guard. Causing him to turn and look at the man with a bit of confusion at the statement. Because Lance’s brain was still in pieces, apparently.

“Figured, name bases is better than random strangers.” The man, Shiro, said with a smile as he shoved on his backpack..

“No, no, that’s totally better.” Lance returned. “Nice to meet you, Shiro, I’m Lance.”

“Nice to meet you, Lance.” Shiro said without batting his eye.., and it was  _ wonderful _ . He held out his hand for Lance to shake, which Lance did with a growing smile. “Let’s head to that fountain.”

Lance smiled and fell in step with Shiro.

And he never looked back.


	2. Returning Home After a Night (and Day) Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And well…
> 
> Varadero wasn’t going to fall apart if he was gone for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with another update to this fic! 
> 
> This is a very Lance centric chapter...and actually kind of angst. Because Lance has a lot of pent up emotions, but it's all good.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lance smiled to himself as he walked down the street.

He felt light and bubbly.

Though that might be from the beer he had with Shiro before they parted. A good way to close out their time spent together, according to him. While Lance joked that it was all just liquid courage to go back to things, as he laughed and cheered.

And god, his face kind of hurt.

From all the smiling.

Lance was familiar with the strain in his cheeks.

But it was also different. 

It felt like his  _ whole _ face hurt from all the smiling and laughing. And the last time Lance remembered that happening was sometime in college when Hunk made some cookie batter explode, and it got everywhere. It only hurt then because for a whole day after that, any time Hunk or him so much as looked at each other they just burst out laughing.

And…

Had it really been that long ago since he smiled so much?

Lance shook his head as he pressed on waking.

Putting his attention more to the time he spent with Shiro.

Which had been  _ amazing _ .

They had spent the whole afternoon together after they met. 

They went to the fountain Shiro picked, and admittedly it was kind of fun. Doing all the touristy things there were to do there. Because the last time Lance was there it was for some speech his grandfather made, for like a newly restored bell in the squares tower. 

After Lance took them to the Eastern Downtown Marketplace, which in Shiro’s travel book was only a passing note. It was buzzing with people and local life and culture, filled in a way that was crowded, yet not overly so at the same time. People moved about around them as Lance took them to vendor after vendor. They eat every sort of street food there was. And popped into little hole in the wall shops and restaurants that had been there for  _ generations _ . 

The two of them had spent hours there and it felt like they only saw half of the market. The sun had gone down when they left and went to find something for dinner. And  _ maybe _ a bit of some nightlife.

Lance had planned to leave after.

But at the very thought of what was waiting for him at the palace.

The freak out grabbed at his throat.

And…

Shiro offered him a place to stay for the night. He had spare rooms at his Airbnb, and he said something about other people who would be coming later on his trip. And Lance was more than welcome to crash, for some distance.

Then in the morning, as they made and ate breakfast Lance offered to play tour guide again. Sort of...he asked what Shiro’s plans were so he could give suggestions. And Shiro implied he wouldn’t have as  _ much _ fun without Lance. 

And well…

Varadero wasn’t going to fall apart if he was gone for another  _ day _ .

They spend the whole day together again.

Wandering around the city. Lance took him to all sorts of secret local gems, maybe popping into a souvenir shop here and there, or going to something Shiro saw that looked cool. And getting a little lost in the process of everything.

And…

It was  _ wonderful. _

Lance got to be just  _ Lance _ .

Not King Lance.

Or You’re Majesty.

Or You’re Grace.

Or...

And no one seemed to realize who he was.

The hat, scarf, and sunglasses combo are magical things. 

Well...that or people  _ did _ realize who he was, but thankful didn’t bother him. Or make any sort of big deal or treat Shiro and him any differently. And maybe Lance was lucky his name became popular after he was born. 

Nor did Shiro catch on to who he was with.

Though Lance's saving grace in that was there weren’t many official pictures of him.

A lot of souvenirs still had his father’s royal picture, or just his parents, or a picture of all of the royal family. The packaging had changed a bit, to be more...in memorial. But Lance knew a lot were waiting for his coronation to switch over. And the last official photo with him and his whole family was nearly two years old…

And…

Shiro just never seemed to notice.

Which was great.

But all good things have to come to an end, eventually.

Well...sort of.

Lance would see Shiro tomorrow.

When he came for a tour of the Palace, and a cultural experience in the gardens. Which were like the only two things he  _ actually _ booked to do on his trip. 

Lance told him he could give him a way better tour than the guide...cause he worked there. He could show Shiro things others wouldn’t see, and tell stories no one really knows. Nor would it be an issue, his boss was cool. Which wasn’t a lie, and Lance...was sort of the boss of  _ everything _ in Varadero. And Shiro agreed after a bit...eventually..

Which was great.

Lance was so looking forward to tomorrow.

He giggled to himself as made his way through the “secret” entrance of the palace

It probably wasn’t as secret as his siblings and him probably liked to think it was. Palace security probably knew about it well enough. And probably knew it was the way Lance and his siblings had snuck in and out of the Palace.

But Lance slid right into the grounds.

Seemingly unnoticed.

He quickly made his way towards the gardens, where he knew it was a lot easier to slip into the palace, like he hadn’t been off grounds. He giggled to himself as he felt the thrill of sneaking around. Which he hadn’t felt since the last time he snuck out with Veronica two years back. All too escape some boring official party.

He stopped for a moment in the hibiscus and rose section of the garden. 

Collecting himself for a moment. So he It wasn’t completely obvious he went somewhere he wasn’t, and he was giggling uncontrollably for no reason. Rather he just took a nice stroll in the gardens and was returning. And you know, hadn’t been at a random bar, with a random stranger.

Lance wasn’t drunk…

God, there was so much alcohol at a lot of official events, it was impossible for him to be a lightweight. And his siblings had more than gone out of their way to ensure his tolerance was high. 

Lance had only had a beer with Shiro before they parted.

So he was at most buzzed.

But he was perhaps drunk on the whole  _ experience _ .

Once Lance felt that he wasn’t going to completely raise too many eyebrows. He continued through the gardens, to one of the side wing entrances that led into a luncheon room or something. Rather than the main entrance. 

Because the last thing he wanted was to go through the main halls. And be bombarded with security staff, advisors, and personnel immediately. 

From a side entrance there might be a chance he could get to his room before news of his return spread to the right ears. And he could crawl into his bed, pretend to be asleep, and just avoid the whole lecture till the next morning.

Lance cracked open the door to the hallway.

Peaking to see if the coast was relatively clear.

It was.

And he quickly slipped out of the room and into the hallway, with a bright grin.

Happily humming a song he heard at the bar.

It was from a local band, who where playing live at the bar. Lance had never heard of them, and given that they were playing at a small bar Shiro and him just wandered into, he figured they weren’t  _ that _ big. But the song was one of their originals that they had played in a mix of requests. And it was catchy…

And fun...

And good…

And both Shiro and him were humming it as they left the bar.

Lance made his way through the Palace hallways.

Passing only a few members of staff that were moving about their duties. They give him slight bows soon after they notice him, like always. And Lance gave them a return nod and smile of thanks as he passed them. Still humming the tune to himself as he moved about.

He could feel their gaze linger on him for a bit.

But he didn’t really care.

He hadn’t felt this... _ free _ ...in…

A year.

Also, had it always been  _ that _ fun to jog hop up stairs to a beat.

Lance couldn’t exactly remember.

But it didn’t really matter.

Lance was almost to his room.

Just one main hallway, and…

There was a man standing in the middle of the hallway. Hands clasped in front of him over a folder. And a flat unimpressed look one the man’s face...which he always sort of had, but also told Lance he was in trouble. The man just stood there waiting for Lance to approach.

His royal secretary, Thace, Lance recognized him almost immediately.

Kind of hard not too.

Thace was always  _ there. _ Making sure Lance did the things he was supposed to, and was on time for all of his appointments, and ready for all his speeches, and just generally informed of  _ everything _ he needed to know for the day.

And…

He turned on his heel sharply when Lance was close enough.

Making a quick motion for Lance to follow.

And…

Oh right... _ reality _ .

Lance followed after him.

Because, honestly, it’s what he was kind of trained to do. 

When his father found out Lance snuck out...or whatever. He would send Thace to fetch Lance. And the would have a flat look and make a motion, and Lance would follow. Because it just wasn’t worth the hassle of  _ not _ following him.

Lance continued to hum to himself as he followed.

The song was really very good.

And…

Thace led him to one of the main libraries.

Holding the door open for Lance to enter behind him. 

“His Royal Highness, King Lance,” Thace announced, as he shut the door, once Lance passed him to see a group of his advisors and personal staff, standing before him. All looking very unhappy, though they usually didn’t look the happiest anyway. And his grandmother was seated in a chair beside them.

No sight of his father.

And…

Oh,  _ right _ .

Lance was king.

Because…

Every bit of high and freedom he felt drained away from quickly.

He knew this was coming. 

Lance knew this the moment he left Shiro, that something like this would probably happen. It would be waiting for his return. It was why he couldn’t return to the Palace the night before, the idea filled him with panic. And as much as he dreaded it, he needed to face it, and get it over with, and move on.

But in the euphoria of…being just  _ Lance _ …

He forgot a bit.

And a coldness washed over him.

And…

They all just seemed to  _ stare _ at him.

“Are you aware that for the nearly the past 38 hours you have been unaccounted for?” His head advisor questioned firmly after a moment of nothing.

Lance dropped his gaze to some old red couch in front of him.

He nodded in reply.

“Where were you?” The head advisor continued.

“Out.” Lance answered lamely.

His gaze still fixed on the red couch. Cause it felt like it was maybe the only safe thing to look at it. It wasn’t looking at him with disappointment, or stern looks that made him feel like he  _ should know _ better.

“Where?” The advisor asked again.

And for a second...Lance wondered why Kolivan, head of security, wasn't asking.

Because that seemed like the kind of questions he would be concerned around. Where Lance was, who was there, what threats did he possibly encounter. And maybe how he managed to slip away from his detail. So they can all be aware enough of the method to possibly stop him next time.

Though, Lance figured maybe it was something to do with some hierarchy thing.

His head advisor was an elected official.

Probably had a bit more concerns.

And maybe more of a  _ right _ to scowled Lance.

And…

“Where, You’re Majesty?” They asked firmly again.

“In the city.” Lance answered in frustration. “Downton, East Village, North Point etc...I don’t know!” He added with a wild shrug. “I just kind of went wherever.”

“Were you with anyone?” They asked.

“There were people around.” Lance answered.

Which wasn’t a lie.

There had been people everywhere Shiro and him had gone. And Shiro was also technically a person who was always around. And Lance really did not want to ruin Shiro’s vacation by having Varadero security officials showing up at his Airbnb and grilling him.

So…

Not a lie.

Lance heard the head advisor hum.

“And are you aware how dangerous and irresponsible our actions were, You’re Majesty?” They asked after a moment. 

Lance nodded weakly.

He had had this lecture before. 

A handful of times, before...

“No, I don’t think you do.” The advisor continued. “Because if you did, you won’t have done it. You are the ruler of this kingdom. You are going to be crowned in the coming months, and take an oath to serve and lead this great nation. What kind of message does disappear, for over 24 hours, so soon before say to your officials, your people, to everyone?”

Lance started on the couch before him.

The head advisor continued.

Lecturing on about the irresponsibly of Lance’s actions. And a few other advisors chimed in. 

All of them going on about the important meeting with certain people he missed, and the duties he completely disregarded. As well as his luck to the fact that there was  _ nothing _ pressing that had happened. How it was irresponsible to have ventured out alone, without a detail with him. Exposing himself not only to danger, but any ungraceful moment that could reflect badly on him or the crown.

Lance had heard most of it all before.

Only it was usually a bit... _ softer _ .

He had been eighth in line for the throne. 

And that had come with a little more wiggle room to be a bit freer and do what he wanted.

But now it was coupled with the fact that Lance was King. He was the head of the nation, and someone they could not  _ afford  _ to lose. After all the nation had just lost his father and family. Lance was the last member of his father’s direct line. It was too soon, the nation couldn’t face another loss of a royal family member.

Stating it over and over again.

And…

It  _ sucks _ .

Lance takes it.

He just continues to stare at the couch before him. Letting all of his advisors and personal say their peace and get it all out of their systems. 

Even though he wants to just go to his room and curl up in bed and not think. Or run out of the palace, in hopes the panic doesn’t grab him. Or yell for everyone to shut up, and argue the point that it was just one measly day. Rant about how he had been working non-stop since he landed and was numbly rushed around over a year ago. 

But he doesn’t.

Because that would be unbecoming...or  _ something _ .

Kings have level heads and calm tempers.

And they don’t  _ lose _ it because they were being scolded for something they did.

And…

“That’s enough.” A familiar voice rang out. 

A quick hush watched over the room suddenly at the sound. 

“I think that is enough for now. The king has more than heard what you have to say and will consider it.” The voice of his grandmother continued simply, and Lance could hear her shift in the chair she was in. “Have a good evening everyone. Thace, will you show them out?”

“Yes, madam.” Thace’s voice answered firmly.

Followed by the slight click of the door as it was opened. There was a slight wave of mutters as everyone shuffled out. Before there was a series of ‘Your majesties’ in a respectful tone, followed by the gentle sound of his grandmother’s voice saying thank you. There was a brief pause before the door clicked shut.

Lance kept his eyes fixed on the couch back.

Because it still felt like the safest thing in the room for him to look at.

The only thing that was keeping the emotional  _ panic _ at bay.

And…

His grandmother sighed gently.

Lance braved to pull his eyes away from the couch to look at her. 

She was still seated in the chair he had been when he arrived. Posed with all the dignity and grace of a past queen. Her hands clasped in her lap and back straight. Yet the slight slope of her shoulders and welcoming expression she always had around her family and grandchildren. 

Lance’s gaze sunk back down to the couch.

“Have a seat,  _ precioso.” _ His grandmother said gently.

Oh... _ of course _ , there were two rounds of lectures.

Why would there not be.

One for his advisors.

And one from the only family he had left.

Best to just get it all over with.

Lance sighed to himself as he moved into the room. Rounding the couch to be more in the seating space of the room. He plopped down onto the couch he had been staring at before. Letting out a small huff as he did so. Because honestly he just wants to go curl up in bed and not get doubly yelled at for…

_ Disappearing _ on stuff.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” His grandmother asked gently. 

Lance shrugged in reply.

His grandmother sighed at the action. “We can start at the tailor shop.” She continued in the same light and gentle tone. Like she asking Lance about the weather or conversational, not something he was probably in trouble for. “Tell me about what happened there.”

“Did they not tell you?” Lance asked.

“They did.” His grandmother answered, before she sighed again. “But it was only their side of things, and hardly the full story. I have yet to meet anyone who read anyone’s mind enough to tell me everything. So I want to know your side of things,  _ precioso.” _

Lance carefully lifted his gaze to look at her.

Finding his grandmother had dropped her pose a bit. And the warmth of her smile had grown like it always did when she used to let Lance and his siblings stay up past their bedtime for one reason or another. Or would sneak them a desert from a fancy party at the party. 

And…

Maybe it wasn’t  _ totally _ a second lecture.

Lance pulled himself to sit up a bit on the couch.

“I realized I was going to be officially crowned King, and...freaked out, I guess.” Lance admitted. “I don’t know why...it’s not a new fact to me. It’s kind of been my reality ever since...you know…” Lance gave a wave of his hand and dropped his gaze to the ground. “But it made it all real, and clear how this was so not supposed to be my life, and what it meant for me to get there…” Lance could feel his eyes start prickling with tears. “and...I just needed some air.”

His grandmother hummed. “Did you get some?”

Lance shrugged in reply.

He slouched back into the couch, dropping his head back to stay at the ceiling above him.

His grandmother signed a bit.

Sort of like she expected more of an answer from him. Given the amount of time that he was gone, and the fact that he clearly _ wandered _ back to the Castle. He wasn’t found and scooped up by a security detail kicking and screaming. Because surely that meant he got his fill of something enough to wander back.

“I met someone.” Lance admitted.

“Oh?”

“Not like that  _ abuelita. _ ” Lance said with a small huff. 

His grandmother made a small sound.

“Really, it wasn’t like that.” Lance said as he turned to look at his grandmother. “I nearly passed out on the street when I met him. He just helped me out a bit.” And they hung out and had a good time exploring the city. “That's all.”

His grandmother nodded. Before asking, “Helped you how?”

“Well, remember how to breathe for one.” Lance answered quickly with a small chuckle. “And two, he let me take a break and just sort of be... _ Lance  _ for a bit.” He continued with a small hum. “It was nice. I hadn’t been on the streets like that...since...two Christmases ago, when Veronica and I went out for a night.” A sad smile crossed his face at the memory. Lance dropped his gaze to his hands, before he turned back to his grandmother. “Did you know I haven’t taken a break in over a year?” He asked.

“Yes.” His grandmother answered simply.

In the soft and slight exasperated tone she got sometimes when she tried to get him to watch something on the TV with her while he worked on something. Or asked if he maybe wanted to join her in visiting somewhere, but he turned her down. Or she would bring him tea or a snack and ask what he was doing.

He knew they were her trying to get him to take a break.

But he never took them because there was so much work to be done. Or research to do, so an advisor didn’t speak down to him for not fully understanding something he was supposed to do.

And…

Maybe it also stopped him from crumbling under that weight that his  _ immediate  _ family was gone. And he was still alive because he stayed behind at college for finals week.

And…

“Why is everyone on my case anyway about disappearing for a day?” Lance asked in an exasperated huff. Even though he knew it was mostly because they didn’t know where he was or what he was doing, and it was all very unscheduled. He waved his hand at his grandmother before she could open her mouth to say that. “I mean, I’ve been working and doing my duties as King since the moment my plane touched down. Doing everything I’ve been asked or told to do, without really  _ knowing _ what to do or _ how _ to do it.

“I’ve just been going and going, trying to figure it out. Make the transition as seamless as possible. So it doesn’t seem like I am completely clueless on what to do.” Lance continued with an angry huff. “I never learned what to do. But I can’t let the people...or  _ anyone _ really know that, or even think that. 

“Nor can I make it seem like I am struggling under the weight of losing basically everyone in my family. And that there are days where I just want to stay curled up in bed and never come out. But can’t really schedule that in.” Lance ranted, as his eyes started to sting. He swallowed thickly, as he felt it all building up, but he couldn’t stop anything it was too late. “Not when I am expected to wave and smile and be the new future of the nation. So I try and…”

This was never supposed to be his life.

He was at most going to work as an ambassador or public servant.

Live a more normal life, and only dabble in royal life at big events or ceremonies. Maybe occasionally do a royal visit somewhere when asked, but have now real pressure. Help out with some charities here and there, do marine work occasionally. And work beside his father or eldest brother on developing new policies and laws for things.

And…

“It’s so much  _ pressure. _ ” Lance exclaimed a bit as he felt himself broke. “I wasn’t supposed to…” He trailed off a bit as he collapsed forward into his hands, as the flood gates to everything seemed to open. “I  _ try _ ..I do what is told and expected and...I just took  _ one  _ day…” He said with a wobbly breath and hands that were growing wet. “To just be myself...like it was before...and...I had fun...and…”

He just breaks.

Giving into the weight of everything bearing down on him.

Only doing so because he is in front of his grandmother. 

It was safe.

She wasn’t going to hold it against him or possibly leak it to the press.

Lance could feel himself babble on.

It’s all kind of mangled mess in the sobs, sniffs, and weird breathing patterns. And additionally muffled by his attempts to wipe away tears, so he could maybe walk out of the room and not look like a mess. All with a panic in this throat that was starting to choke him.

He was too aware of what he was saying.

If he has to guess it was just more of what he had been saying.

How it was one day. How he perhaps didn’t  _ intend _ to be gone so long, but needed it to escape the pressure of everything. How he hadn’t been on the streets of the capital in so long. Or had laughed and smiled so much, that his face actually hurt. And how it was so nice to just be  _ Lance _ with someone.

Just all in a loop.

And…

He left an arm wrap around his shaking shoulders. Coupled with a warmth to his right side as the sofa dipped. And there was gentle ‘ssshhh’ in his ear, before the soft feel of his grandmother’s lips on his temple.

“Oh  _ mi precioso caballero _ …” His grandmother said gently, and gave a squeeze. “I know, I know. Just let it out, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Lance felt himself nod.

And continue on.

And…

The last time Lance had cried like this was…

It was the first time he saw his grandmother after arriving in Varadero. After she had bowed to him, which had stopped him in his tracks of rushing up to greet her. And after he had the sense to clear the room of staff, they had rushed to embrace and sobbed together over the family they both lost.

And maybe the few times after that…

Where they just mourned together so they maybe didn’t fall apart at memorial and funeral services. Or just needed  _ someone _ to share grief with.

The sound of his grandmother humming a familiar old tune met Lance’s ears.

Her arm still wrapped around him. Gently rocking slightly from side to side, slowly easing him down. He could feel her fingers tangle and comb through his hair, along with her soft tone and words that reminded him she knew, or understood.

And…

Lance could feel himself calming down.

The sobs and the tears slowly came to a stop.

But he stayed in his grandmother’s hold for a few long moments after. Letting the silence wash and hang over them a bit, before he croaked out a small thank you and apology.

His grandmother sighed against him.

“I should be the one apologizing.” She said softly.

Lance made a confused sound.

“I let them ruin your evening.” She answered as she leaned her weight into him and squeezed his shoulder. “You were in such a good mood when you came in…”

“They would have just ruined it in the morning.” Lance returned, leaning into her a bit.

“Still, it’s been a while. I should have let you have it for the night.”

Lance hummed.

Cause that would have been nice.

But it was too late now.

“Let’s get you to bed.” His grandmother said as she pulled away from him.

Lance gave a small groan in protest. Wanting to maybe just stay there for a bit longer, because it was nice. But he followed after as his grandmother pulled him up to his feet and gently ushered him along. Bit like she did when he was child.

Only now he was maybe a good eight inches taller than her…

And...well...King.

But he lets her guide her along.

The hallway seemed rather void of staff. Lance wasn’t sure how late it actually was, but he figured most were done for the night.

Though it was no surprise when his grandmother opened his room for them to find his vallet and other personal staff. He quickly waved them off before anyone could jump to take something from him. Wishing them all good night as they shuffled out of the room, leaving with just small partings.

Lance let out a sigh as he moved to fall back on his bed.

He lied there for a moment, before his grandmother tsked and told him to get dressed for bed. Making him heave himself up to change into is night pjs that were nicely laid out. Once he had done that he followed his grandmother’s silent instructions to get into bed.

He let her fuss with the covers once he got under them.

Carefully moving and tucking them about, like she used to do sometimes when she had when he was a child. Either when she helped put him to bed, or when she caught him wandering around the palace past his bedtime. Lance just let her do it, because he was just too  _ tired _ and drained to fully complain about.

Once she was done, she wished him a good night and shuffled out of the room.

Lance waited until the door clicked closed before he sighed.

Well so much for preserving his evenings high.

He should have maybe had another beer.

Would have prolonged things…

But more liquid courage.

On the bright side...at least there was something for Lance to look forward to

Shiro was coming to see the palace.

Lance smiled to himself. 

The lightness he had felt from his time with Shiro blooming in his stomach. He would get to see Shiro tomorrow. That sort of made up for the crap end he got to the night...if he could manage to slip away for a bit…

But that was Future Lance's problem, not his.

Lance snuggled into his pillow, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da.
> 
> So, yes, this part is a little angst heavy. Most of the reason going to Lance expressing a lot of pent up emotions to his grandmother and breaking down. It is very much the first time he does it. Because I imagine he dove a lot into his work and duty as guy after his family deaths. Partly because he felt he knew nothing and he need to play catch up, but also because it helped him not deal with a lot of stuff he needed to. Lance was run away from dealing with stuff, by make it seem like he was fine.
> 
> Thank you to artbymaryc for suggesting Kolivan be the head of Lance's security team. it was too good to pass up the more and more I thought about it. Also it helped give me the idea for Thace to be Lance's royal secretary. A lot of people were going to be kind of nameless faceless people in the beginning, but it was fun to put some more characters a lot sooner.
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of the way I ended it, it feels a bit rushed. But I could really work out how to change it, because there was where I planned for it to end. Also this chapter he long, towards the end I did just want to wrap it up.
> 
> That being said, I am very excited for the next part of this au (which I am working on). This was kind of hard to write, because Shiro was only mentioned, rather than in it. Which is how I've planned it, because most of this idea is from Lance's POV. I might be planning some stuff from Shiro's POV (for the idea of a series being the different POVs), but they would take place more so after the events of this one....so can't do them yet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and are staying save out there.


	3. The (Unofficial) Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Lance.” Shiro greeted in a warm whisper as they moved away from the doorway.
> 
> “Hey, yourself Shiro.” Lance returned with an easy smile. “Sorry it took me a bit, I got...caught up in something. But it’s all cleared up, and now I get to be your personal palace tour guide.”
> 
> “Are you sure about this?” Shiro asked cautiously.
> 
> “Yeah.” Lance said easily. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters keep getting longer and longer. I'm not complaining, but I kind of maybe am a little bit.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Lance’s day started when he was about half way done with breakfast.

His royal secretary, Thace, came in the door of the small private dining space.

As he did every morning. 

To make sure Lance was briefed and ready for the events day that lay ahead of him. With his scheduling book filled with events and meetings Lance had to do. And his large binder, filled with things that needed Lance’s immediate attention or things he needed to review before any one meeting.

Though usually Thace did so when the morning papers arrived.

Unless of course, something happened that  _ immediately  _ needed Lance’s attention.

Mostly to give Lance a bit of time in the morning.

But today, he was very much on Lance mid bite of toast.

Lance wished he could say he was surprised…but he wasn’t.

His staff and advisors likely tried to cram the day and a half of appointments he had missed into the already full coming days. Doing their best to pencil everyone back into the schedule and shifting things around as soon as possible so no one felt offended. Though Thace informed Lance the reason they had given for Lance missing what he did was that he was feeling unwell.

Which....

If anyone took offense to that, it was more their problem.

And there was a good deal of documents that needed Lance’s signatures. General things Lance signed all the time. Requests from time off from an advisor or official, and the like of permits, appeals, and paperwork that need his signature.

Thace also thoroughly reviewed Lance’s schedule. Briefing him on things he might need to know or due at any one thing. Or reviewing minutes of parliamentary meetings or summary of proposals that could be discussed. Telling him where he needed to be in the palace and at what times he was expected to be there. As well as informing him of breaks he would have in the day. 

One of which reasonably lined up with Shiro’s tour time.

Much to Lance’s excitement.

And once Lance had finished his last bite of breakfast, he was quickly ushered to start the day. Thace quickly herded him towards his first meeting with some advisors. Thrusting a few papers in his hands to review while they walked.

Everything else after seemed to take on a similar pattern.

He was ushered and guided along through his tightly scheduled morning.

And if there was a break…

Well, there always seemed to be someone nearby.

Usually someone of his personal staff. 

But Lance had caught sight of Kolivan or some other members of his protection unit. They weren’t odd to see around the palace. Though they never really lingered around in the library, or private hallways.

No doubt watching him. 

So he wouldn’t completely disappear on them again.

Lance had sighed to himself. 

It wasn’t going to make slipping away to catch Shiro on his palace tour easier. Much less  _ give _ Shiro one. 

Much to his annoyance. 

But Lance surely had a few tricks up his sleeves.

And with luck, Lance could maybe slip away and be with Shiro for a bit before they got caught and things got ruined. But given that he was King, and the palace was his home, he could probably spare Shiro  _ some  _ trouble.

It was fine, it might just give a little more thrill to stuff.

And…

Oh that thought tickled Lance’s excitement more.

Lance kept a close eye on the clock every chance he could. 

As stealthy as he could manage, in hopes that he would offend any officials or visiting diplomats. He didn’t want them to think he didn’t value their time, or was bored or something. And when he did get caught a few times, he simply stated how time in his day and schedule flys by, and he has no sense of time of day. 

Everyone bought it when he loosely explained it was also to make sure Thace coming into keep the schedule turning didn’t surprise him. Especially when they were all in the thick of discussions. Just general time management so all things that needed to be discussed  _ could _ be discussed.

And thankfully, Lance’s last meeting before Shiro’s tour time didn’t go on too long.

Just ten minutes or so past.

Which meant Shiro’s tour had started.

But Lance had also told Shiro he could more than find him if he got caught up doing something. On the preface that he  _ could _ actually get away as well. But Lance was most definitely doing to get away.

Thace informed him of his small break between meetings.

Thirty some minutes as opposed to the forty-five it was supposed to be.

But it was still more than enough time.

Lance hurried off just about the moment Thace told him when and where to be. Trying to not make it too obvious how eager he was. While also hiding his eagerness under making his way towards the kitchen. So any one person watching him, might just think he was rather hungry and would figure there was no use following Lance around to the busiest part of the palace.

Though Lance was also quick to slip into the few hidden passages to change where he was going. 

Shiro’s palace tour had been going for a bit.

Which meant he likely wasn’t at the start point.

Lance was vaguely aware of the palace tour’s path. 

It was mostly kept out of the way of everything. Given that the palace was both a private home, and government building used for meetings. It really only touched a few grand areas where tourists might see a bit of the busy movements that go about. But Lance, and any member of the royal family were usually steered rather clear of those areas.

As king, the tours were halted and kept away, if he needed to pass through any of those areas.

And there was a whole “tour section” of the palace, Lance had been very strictly told not to go anywhere near during visiting hours. It was just a few rooms that were filled with old things. Used in telling the history of Varadero and it’s monarch and such. There was no reason for any member of the royal family to really go there  _ anyway _ . Doesn’t mean a younger version of Lance hadn’t tried a few times only to get scowled.

So it was probably the  _ last _ place anyone would think to look for him.

Plus security was a bit more lax. 

Most of the valuables in the rooms were well made replicas. Security checks happened at the gates and in the lobby of the tour guide area. Not to mention there was a whole sort of background yet before guests were even given tickets. And members of the royal families never really went there. 

It would be more a waste of personnel.

Which worked much in Lance’s favor.

Lance quickly made his way to that section of the palace. Slipping in completely unnoticed...given that he came from a completely different direction. Easily he moved about, following the voice of the tour guide in her explanation of the monarch's history. Finding the group huddled about in the McClain room, as the tour guide gestured to the huge portrait of one of Lance’s many-greats-grandfather.

And…

He spotted Shiro at the back of the group.

In the best spot to break away from the group unnoticed. Thank you universe, for letting Lance have a bit of more of a win.

Lance smiled to himself as he huddled close to the doorway of the room. Somewhat out of sight, but not too much that Shiro wouldn’t see him.

“Pst! Shiro!” Lance called in a bit of a shouting whisper.

Not wanting to grab too much attention from the rest of the tour. Or be heard over the tour guide...or worse  _ heard _ by the tour guide. As she would no doubt know immediately who Lance was at the sight of his face…

And well...react accordingly to the King of Varadero being in their presence.

Which Lance didn’t want…

Because as far as Shiro knew, Lance just had a job in the palace.

“Shiro!” Lance whisper called again.

The sound caught Shiro’s attention a little bit.

He slowly started turning around to look. Doing his best to not be too obvious, hiding it a bit as he acted like he was looking around the room, but also quickly trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

“Over here, big guy!” Lance continued with a warm smile.

Shiro turned to find Lance in the doorway.

Lance grinned and quickly waved him over.

The man eased back slowly. Doing his best to not get noticed. Which was really easy, the whole tour seemed engrossed in the tour guide’s story about the portrait and the history to even notice. But it was still impressive how easy he made it look.

“Hey Lance.” Shiro greeted in a warm whisper as they moved away from the doorway.

“Hey, yourself Shiro.” Lance returned with an easy smile. “Sorry it took me a bit, I got...caught up in something. But it’s all cleared up, and now I get to be your personal palace tour guide.”

“Are you sure about this?” Shiro asked cautiously.

“Yeah.” Lance said easily. “Come on.” He added as he reached out to grab Shiro's hand and guide him away from the tour he had been on.

Shiro frowned a bit.

Glancing back and looking a bit unsure.

The same unsureness Lance had seen on his face when he offered the tour the night before. Before he convinced him with the disclaimer of ‘if I can get away from work’.

“Shiro, it’s going to be fine.” Lance stated confidently. Even though he was maybe lying...a  _ bit _ , if he was being honest. “You’ve been cleared by palace security...like three times before your tour started. And I work here, so…come on.”

“But…”

“It won’t be that bad, promise.” Lance said as he put his hand on his heart.

Even though it will probably be bad…

Like really bad…

But Lance was also King. He could probably soften the blow a bit. Or really put his foot down a bit to spare Shiro a bit...or make it easier on him. Or at least only make him deal with Kolivan for like an hour. Honestly Lance could take the blunt of stuff...given that he couldn’t exactly be fired for giving a stranger a tour of the palace.

“We just don’t get caught.” Lance said easily as he gave Shiro’s hand a small tug.

“Easier said than done.” Shiro muttered.

“It’s easier than you think, trust me.” Lance returned. “Come on, do you want the tour with all the information you can find in a quick google search, or do you want the tour with stuff no one sees and stuff no one knows?”

Shiro glanced back towards the room the tour group was.

“It will be fun. I know this palace like the back of my hand...we won’t get caught.” Lance countered. “Trust me.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, live a little.” 

A bit of a smile spread across Shiro’s face.

He gave a small huffed ‘fine’ with an air of fake annoyance. Like Lance is the friend that always talks into doing ridiculous or crazy things that he always ended up enjoying doing. But he really didn’t mean it, giving how his smile kept growing and he slightly motioned for Lance to lead the way.

Lance beamed and started leading the way away from the tour.

“Can you finish the story of the McClain guy?” Shiro asked as he followed.

Lance glanced back towards him, to find an expecting expression. 

And okay fair.

To a lot of outside people, the story of his many-great grandparents is a somewhat interesting one. Given the period romance of it all, and the fact that the royal surname is still hyphenated. It has to mean something…

“You came in halfway through.” Shiro said expectedly.

“It’s not much, James McClain was a Scottish trader that fell in love with the at the time, Princess Cadila, and vice versa.” Lance explained easily as he rolled his eyes and continued leading the way out of the tour section of the castle. “They got married, shortly after Cadila became queen, and together they created a prosperous rule. They gave their kids both last names...and that’s that.”

“The tour guide told it more eloquently.” Shiro said with a pit of a pout.

Lance snorted a bit. 

“Hey, you are getting an exclusive tour.” He counted quickly. “I told you nothing you can find on google...or in a travel book either.”

“What is it with you and your hatred of travel books?” Shiro asked teasingly.

“My sister and I got a papercut from one when I was eight, and just...I never forgave them.” Lance returned quickly with a wide smile.

Shiro chuckled in return.

Which caused a smile to grow across Lance’s face as they reached the end of the tour section of the palace.

Lance quickly punched in a security code...which was one he maybe shouldn’t know, but does, before he peeled open one of the grand doors that were labeled ‘staff only’. Carefully pulling one open just enough to stick his head through and check the hallway. Happy to find it completely void of anyone

He opened it more to slip though, before holding it open for Shiro to do the same.

And then…

The tour started.

Lance carefully led both of them through the palace halls.

The back hallways, and hidden passageways in the palace walls. Dodging any bit of staff that was moving around. Which as they got more into the inner parts of the palace where a lot more. 

But Lance knew how to move about the palace to not get noticed. 

Years of sneaking around to avoid a nanny or see all the pretty people at a party. Or dodge a lesson he was excited about. Or to slip out of the palace with his siblings or on his own. He had crafted the art well. 

And it does add a fun  _ thrill _ to the tour.

Granted no one was actively  _ looking _ for him.

There was a break between meetings, and Thace was letting him have it. As long as Lance showed up with what he was supposed to for the next one, there would be no need to raise any alarm. And as far as most of his personal staff were concerned, at the drop of a hat someone would know where to find him.

So it made things a little easier.

Lance just had to avoid anyone so they didn’t see Shiro...or make Lance’s status known.

Still…

Lance explained some facts about the palace as he led Shiro along. Not a lot. But surely a few Shiro could probably find on google if he wanted. Though all about the parts of the palace that aren’t usually on the tour. Paired with a usually unknown story about something any member of his late family did.

Like how his sister Rachel broke an expensive vase chasing him. 

Or how his father rode a bicycle down a set of starts on a dare from his uncles and broke his arm and scratched some of the wooden paneling. All of which were still very much there.

Or that the empty spots on the gallery walls were for the children to do or hang art. Basically an attempt at an avoidance to drawing on the fancy walls...that maybe half worked.

Or how the weird dent in some plaster in the grand hallway they were passing was from his grandfather hitting a baseball really hard.

Though all told in third person…

Nothing that made Lance’s blood relation to them clear. He used all the old formal titles, and such, like any guide or most people who worked in the palace would. It was weird, but not totally, as usually at parties or in interviews, they had to refer to each other with their titles.

Still it was kind of…

_ Fun _ .

Remembering the old memories and stories of his family.

They all brought a smile to his face as he guided Shiro along. 

Which was something Lance couldn’t remember happening ever since he became king. Usually every memory, no matter if it was happy or sad, he had of them felt like it was going to crush him if he wasn’t careful. Didn’t matter what it was. It always seemed to hurt and claw at mourning and guilt inside him. And…

But with Shiro…

It was easier. 

Lighter.

It filled him with joy and happiness. 

It felt sort of like a warm hug.

And…

It was  _ great _ .

Lance continued to lead Shiro along through the palace hallways. Ducking and dodging people in the hallways as he started to guide them a bit more towards the tour’s usual path and towards the gardens.

As much as he never wanted to stop Shiro’s tour.

A missing member of a tour at the end would raise a few alarms for security. Coupled with no one probably being able to find Lance...more so. At some point Shiro had to return to the group before it ended. Keeping to the path, they would eventually probably run into them.

It made dodge people a bit... _ harder _ , as they entered more main parts of the palace.

But the Hallway of Monarchs was usually empty.

Save...well the  _ occasional _ tour passing through. 

Because there was no reason for anyone in the palace to be in there all too often. It was just a long room filled with portraits of past kings and queens that ruled. It held no real use, outside of the few times it was used for a press conference or something. There were quicker ways to get around the palace that through that area.

Lance didn’t want to stick around too long in there, but it was an easier way to avoid people.

And…

“Why is this spot left empty?” Shiro asked randomly.

Lance turned to find Shiro had stopped and was standing in front of the one empty spot. The one spot Lance was  _ maybe _ trying to avoid...a bit. If he was being honest, he was hoping to just continue through the hall with not much to say.

But he gets it.

The spot is adorned with a sort of portrait spot lights, more than some of the other’s had. And there was a mantle of sorts underneath it. It was obviously a special spot. Yet there was nothing in it.

“Oh...um...that's where the portrait of the current monarch will go.” Lance explained, trying to sound like he was half remember what it was, rather than being awkward about it. “Once...he is crowned, an official portrait will be done and hung.” Lance does his best to  _ not _ make eye contact with the portrait of his father and mother.

Shiro hummed as he looked at the spot.

Lance glanced at him for a moment.

“It’s something the tour guide would have covered.” Lance said with a bit of a shrug.

Like that was that.

Time to move on.

He turned on his heel with a small motion of his hand for Shiro to follow after him. So he could high tail it out of there. And Lance doesn’t feel the eyes of his ancestors bearing into. Reminding him of everything, when he didn’t want to.

And…

“I feel rather bad from him.” Shiro’s voice said suddenly.

Causing Lance to turn back to him with hum.

“Your current King,” Shiro explained without taking his eyes off his spot. “I always feel...bad, for lack of a better word, for him. Ever since I saw that picture from the funeral, where he’s standing all alone in the rain in front of the coffins.” Shiro continued, his tone light and serious at the same time. He turned to look at Lance, before, “I’m sure you know the one.”

Lance nodded.

His gaze dropping to the floor and his shoes.

He very much did know the picture Shiro was talking about.

And he hated it.

It had been taken from a high vantage point on the day Lance buried his whole family. He had closed and dropped his umbrella, because at least the universe had the sympathy to make it a rainy day. Lance had done so because he was too numb and hurt to care...but also it just  _ hid  _ everything. 

And a part of it felt right.

Like it was what he needed to do after walking up the stairs...by himself...because he was the  _ king _ . Like he needs to be soaking wet as the coffins as he sent them off be laid to rest. Because it was maybe the only thing that had stopped him from crumbling on the floor under the loss.

The picture had exploded online almost instantly.

Lance can’t exactly blame it.

It was a beautifully taken photo. 

With the rain falling at catching light. Him, a lone figure standing in the middle between coffins and a sea of umbrellas. Everything about him soaking wet… All captured in black and white.

And…

It just happened to capture the worst moment of his whole life.

Lance hated it for just being a  _ constant _ reminder.

“It must be so hard for him.” Shiro spoke softly. 

Knocking Lance from his thoughts.

“In an instant he lost his whole family and became king, after being what like sixth in line for the throne.” Shiro continued.

“Eighth,” Lance corrected weakly.

Shiro made a small hum. “Eighth in line for the throne. Probably never thought about being king or ruling a nation in any capacity. Then he just has to figure it out while mourning his whole family.” Shiro said with a small sighing breath. “It has to be so much pressure, and so lonely for him.”

Lance glanced up at Shiro.

Because, well...no one really had  _ said _ that before.

There was maybe something similar in a paper or two after everything. Or someone said something that sounded close to it in a meeting as they excused a fumble from him. But there was always an air of expectation in the air.

That he would figure things out and learn how to carry the weight of everything.

And it would happen sooner rather than later.

But no one said those  _ exact  _ words before.

And...

“He has his grandmother…” Lance counted slightly.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be lonely.” Shiro returned.

Lance hummed in return.

And he continued to stare at Shiro.

He was still looking at the blank spot on the wall. The expression on his face had fallen a bit. But Lance couldn’t bring himself to say it was a look of pity or anything. Just a sort of sadden expression as he was possibly trying to picture what was Lance's everyday life.

“I find myself being kind of amazed by him sometimes.” Shiro continued after a moment. Turning to glance at Lance a bit with a smile. “Getting out of bed every morning, and trying run a nation as best he can, despite everything.”

Lance just stared at Shiro.

Who gave him a bit of a smile, before he shrugged and turned back to the wall.

Continuing on with a small muttered statement of how in his professional opinion it was  _ probably _ some emotional avoidance. How the King working likely gave himself something to focus on, rather than think of anything else. But everyone mourns differently. And literally like 99.9% people don’t get a nation thrust upon them when someone dies.

And…

Lance felt himself open his mouth.

To say something.

Like ‘Thank you’.

Or ‘You’re right.’

Or something along those lines.

Or rush forward to hug Shiro tightly.

Or burst into tears.

Because it felt like someone was actually seeing right through him. Acknowledging everything around him, and how it maybe wasn’t all  _ alright _ . And just seeing he’s wading through it all, but not judging or  _ expecting  _ him to just get it order. Rather just kind of giving him a hand for his efforts.

Well sort of.

Shiro wasn’t saying ‘Good job’, but he also wasn’t saying ‘bad job’.

Just kind of acknowledging the little struggles Lance overcame. The ones everyone else never batted an eye at, or sort of huffed and puffed about.

And….

“Now, up ahead we have the Hallway of Monarchs.” A voice stated pleasantly with a hoard of echoing footsteps. “It houses portraits of all of Varadero’s past monarchs dating as far back as a few centuries, when portraiture became rather popular here in the 17th century.”

Lance’s eyes widened.

Shiro’s head snapped to the sound. Before he whipped around to look at Lance with a similar wide eyes expression.

_ Oh shit, the Tour. _

Both of them wordlessly screaming at each other.

And there was a moment of slight frozen panic.

Because the tour was going to come into the room and see Lance and Shiro. In a room neither of them should really be in. Or at least in Shiro’s case, be in yet. Which means they would get caught and probably get in trouble.

Along with the added bonus of the tour guide no doubt  _ recognizing _ who Lance was.

Which would blow Lance’s cover.

Okay, it wasn’t really a cover, it was more a fact about himself that Lance had not shared with Shiro. Because, well, if he put King in front of his name, Lance was one hundred percent sure Shiro would treat him differently. Everyone did…

And…

They needed to get out of there.

_ Fast! _

Lance quickly reached out to grab Shiro’s wrist.

Yanking him forwards as he made his way to one of the hallway doors. 

Lance didn’t check to see if there was anyone in the hallways. He didn’t have the luxury to check, or hold back if there was someone. But he hoped they were well and truly empty. Or there was some security protocol in place that at least didn’t make it  _ that _ full of people at any given time.

He moved quickly through the palace hallways.

Pulling Shiro along.

Moving on a sort of autopilot. Navigating the way to a place that was easier to duck into and hide if someone caught sight of them and followed.

Like he did when he was sixteen with the daughter of an ambassador.

In the end, they were caught and scowled for disappearing from their party. But all in all it was just a simple slap on the wrist, and attributed to teenage flirting. And nothing ever really came of it.

Lance ducked into an alcove that was up a set of stairs and hidden in a hallway.

Shoving Shiro in, before he followed.

Both of them panting for all the running and panic.

Lance glanced up and Shiro after a brief moment and…

Snorted out a series of laughs and giggles.

Partly at the shire ridiculousness in which he dragged Shiro around like they were escaping a serious security threat that Kolivan told him to find shelter from. Or like they were in some sort of spy movie. When really it was just a haggle of tourists and their guide.

Maybe a bit of it was Shiro’s face.

Wide eyed, trying to figure out  _ what _ in the world just happened.

And partly, because Lance just didn’t know what to do.

Laughter just naturally bubbled out of him.

Something that hadn’t happened in over a year.

And…

Shiro started laughing too.

Causing Lance to smile and laugh more. Because as the adrenaline wore off, it just seemed funnier and funnier in his mind. And he just can’t look at Shiro without laughing. Nor could he stop laughing hearing Shiro laugh or try to say something through giggles for probably the exact same reason. It just kept piling on until there were tears in his eyes and his sides hurt.

So it’s all just fuel to the fire.

A fire that hadn’t been lit in a long time for Lance.

And…

The sound of a door opening was heard.

Directly parallel to the alcove they were in.

Lance turned to the sound.

And his blood ran cold.

Because staring at him from the doorway was his grandmother.

Just looking right at him and Shiro.

Clearly looking like she had come to the door to inspect what the sound was. Or see what was causing it. But now she was staring full on at the sight before her.

And…

_ Shit _ .

Her eyes flickered between Lance and Shiro. 

Though they mostly seemed to linger on Shiro. 

Given she had never seen him before, and he was in a place  _ most _ people never got to be unless they worked in the palace. And he is clearly dressed like a tourist, with cargo shorts and a loose sort of t-shirt. Standing beside her grandson, who she admittedly hadn’t heard laugh beyond a weak hearted snort in the last year.

And she was just maybe trying to figure out how exactly Lance knows Shiro.

And…

Lance could feel himself straighten up instantly at the sight of her.

Like one does when someone important walks into the room.

His laughter and everything was completely gone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance could see Shiro do a bit of the same. Though a bit unsure, because he likely didn’t fully recognize who Lance’s grandmother was.

He was just going off Lance’s reaction.

And Lance’s grandmother just continued to stare.

Her hands falling away from the door.

Falling into a simple clasp of her hands in front of her as she stared at them.

And…

“Can you get a cup of tea sent to the Private Royal Office, please?” His grandmother asked kindly. Like she would ask any member of staff for anything she might want. “At your earliest convenience, thank you.”

And then she just…

Turned and started walking down the hallway. Not even waiting for Lance to do anything. She just started making her way towards the more center part of the palace. Turning the corner to the more main hallways.

Like nothing even happened.

And…

“Who was that?” Shiro asked quietly after a moment.

Lance turned to look at him.

“Um...the Queen Mother...sort of.” Lance answered as he let out a bit of shaky breath. “She’s...the king’s grandmother...but she doesn’t exactly want to be called...um...Queen Grandmother...so you know…” Lance started to ramble. “Queen Mother, basically.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

A heavy silence washed over them.

Lance heard Shiro take in a breath to say something.

“We should go.” Lance cut in before the other could say anything. “We should go, and get you back to your tour. The gardens would be the easiest place for you to just slip right in once they arrive, cause that’s usually where it ends. And your experience is there.” Lance continued hurriedly. “Right? So that’s a good place to leave you. Yeah.”

“Lance…” Shiro started.

“We head to the gardens.” Lance continued like Shiro never said anything.

Moving quickly to lead the way towards the gardens. Gently pulling Shiro along behind him a bit. Only letting go when he was sure Shiro was going to follow him and not just stop somewhere to like say something.

Which left a weird silence in the air.

The whole time being  _ extra _ careful of people moving around the hallways.

Just in case.

Luckily, they managed to get to the gardens unnoticed.

And they weaved though it to the more public spot of the gardens. Where all the palace tours ended, and guests could leave for an experience in the garden or head to the palace gift shop. 

It would be easy for Shiro to just slide right back into the tour once it came out into the garden. The tour guide wouldn’t find it too odd to find him a bit away from the group. People tend to wander a bit at the sight of flowers. Lance had sneakily watched countless tour groups from the palace windows to know this.

And…

“Here this is a good spot.” Lance said breaking the weird silence between them. “You can hang out around here until your tour comes out, and be kind of hidden. But if anyone sees you, they won’t bat an eye.” He said with an attempt to smile, as he brought his gaze up to look at Shiro’s face. Which Lance instantly regretted because Shiro looked rather guilty and concerned. “I should get going... and head back to work…and--”

He trailed off as he started to walk away.

But Shiro reached out to quickly grab his arm and stop him.

“Lance, I’m sorry.” Shiro apologized.

“No, it’s okay.” Lance said as his smile faltered. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is.” Shiro countered quickly. “I should have never let you talk me into this. Not that I had a bad time, just...I should have stayed with the group. You and your job wouldn’t be on the line if I did.”

“My job is fine.” Lance countered easily.

Cause no one can exactly kick him out of being king.

Or at least, not unless he did something  _ truly _ horrible. 

Not for giving a random American tourist a private tour of the palace with no security around. It would for the most be a slap on the wrist and a stern talking to him from everyone. As well as a tighter web of security detail around him. And maybe a rather unpleasant interview with Kolivan for Shiro. 

Shiro didn’t look impressed by his statement.

“Trust me...it’s fine.” Lance said uneasily. “I’ll smooth things and work it out...it will be fine. If, I can’t…” He started, grimacing a bit at the thought of security swarming Shiro just out of the blue. And ushering him around with little explanation why. And... “Well, trust me, you’ll know.”

“Lance.” Shiro started with a frown.

“It’s fine.” Lance repeated. 

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. 

Kicking himself for getting caught by his own  _ grandmother _ . 

Of all the people to catch him, it had to be her. 

He couldn’t be certain exactly what she would do about it. She could be a bit of a wild card when she wanted to be. Lance can’t be sure, if she wouldn’t say anything to, or tell someone about what she saw for security reasons. 

And the window for Lance to beg her not to say anything had probably closed.

And…

God, it was hot.

“I should get going Shiro,” Lance said as he pulled himself away from Shiro. “I’ll let you know how things turned out, if it isn’t obvious, okay?” He continued as he started to walk backwards towards the palace. 

“How?”

“Ugh...I know where your Airbnb is. I’ll find a way.” Lance said with an easy shrug. Part of him knowing the logistics of that would be complicated. “You’re here till next Tuesday, right?”

Shiro nodded.

“Okay, yeah, cool. I’ll figure something out.”

“Lance…”

“It’s fine, Shiro.” Lance said with a wave of his hand as he continued to move back. Not allowing Shiro to say anything, because Lance could already see the apology on his tongue. “It will work out fine, don’t worry about me.” He added with a slightly nervous chuckle. 

“Lance…”

“Bye Shiro.” Lance said, as turned around to face the palace. Throwing up a hand to wave. “Um...Thanks for a great time...and well... _ everything.” _

And then Lance hurried back inside the palace the moment he was out of Shiro’s sight line.

Scrambling at the first door he saw back in.

He let out a sigh when he entered the room. 

Just the steady himself from the buzzing nerves. And...the guilt he felt just leaving Shiro like that. As well as attempt to ease the frustration that was kicking him so hard in the gut for getting caught and leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

And…

Lance glanced at the watch on his wrist…

_ Shit! _

He was late.

There was going to be a very unhappy Thace...and  _ everyone _ in his future.

And…

Lance turned quickly from the door he entered.

Bolting towards the doorway to the inner hallway. Quickly making his way towards the more central part of the palace. Taking two steps at a time on stair steps to get up them faster. Like he used to when he accidentally overslept or lost track of time and was late to something his mother wanted him to do or attend.

He only stopped once to ask the first staff member he saw for a cup of tea for his grandmother. Telling them to send to the Private Royal Office,  _ his  _ private office, as quickly as they possibly could.

Which he realized where he was supposed to be.

Because…

Of course his grandmother knew that.

Thace went over his whole schedule over their shared breakfast.

And…

_ Shit! _

Lance bolted for the Private Royal Office. 

Charging past everyone.

Not caring if they stopped to stare at him. Only calling out a small apology is he slightly got in anyone’s way as he ran. But he didn’t stop.

He didn’t stop until he reached his private office door.

Quickly tearing it open, and bursting into the room.

To find Thace, his advisors, and his grandmother there. 

Huddled the tall table just off the side of his desk. Or his advisors and Thace were there at least. His grandmother was more in the center of the room in the seating area in front of his desk. Saying something as she stood there regally before them.

All of them turned at the sound of the door.

And…

“Oh, Lance, you’re here.” His grandmother said pleasantly in surprise.

Like he wasn’t standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. Probably looking very much like a freaked out panicked mess of a person as he stared back at everyone. Silently declaring that he was there and he was sorry for being late, until he could catch his breath.

“I’m sorry for not waking you.” She continued with a warm smile.

Lance raised an eyebrow at the words.

Cause...what?

“I was just telling everyone that we had an impromptu small lunch with each other, and we lost track of time. And that you had dozed off on a couch shortly after we finished.” She continued on, turning back to the others in the room, before turning back to him. “You have been working so hard lately, you're wearing yourself out. I figured you deserved a little rest, and that I could more than handle a meeting with your advisors . So I didn’t wake you up and came here.” His grandmother said with a pleasant smile as she turned back to the other’s in the room.

And…

She was lying.

It took Lance’s brain a moment to register that.

She was completely covering his ass with a complete lie.

With like, an actually very valid and true sounding reason for why Lance would have been late, and burst through the door. One that no could really fault him for. Because for all they know he could have had the intention of leaving at a certain time, or only taking a small moment to just close his eyes. And it all just slipped out his grasp, while his grandmother let it.

That and like...no one was going to question her.

Lance’s grandmother was a Queen until his grandfather died

And…

Everyone was staring at him.

Oh...right he should probably say something.

Instead of looking at his grandmother like he had no idea what she was talking about.

Quickly he straightened himself up.

“Uh...Thank you,  _ abuelita _ .” Lance said with a slight nod of his head as he walked into the room. “For the nap...and the...ugh...cardio exercise.” He continued in a light tone and maybe a shadow of a grin. “I’ll excuse the broken promise you made.”

“I just agreed to watch the clock.” She countered perfectly. “Not to wake you up.”

Lance hummed in response to her. 

Before he turned his attention to his advisors and Thace. Who were looking at him with a less critical gazed. Because clearly his fifteen minutes tardiness was explained in the form of him basically accidently napping after lunch. 

Not him avoiding a responsibility.

Or just messing around to mess around.

Or showing a random tourist he met on the street around the palace on a very  _ unofficial _ tour, while for the first time in a while feeling warm and happy while he thought about his family, and hearing all the things he wished people would say.

“I’m sorry for the unexpected delay, but I’m here now. We can start our meeting shortly, and still likely finish in time for my next appointment.” Lance said simply as he addressed them in a more formal tone. “Just give me a few moments to go over the notes of things we wish to discuss…” Thace quickly moved to hand Lance a plan blue folder with his family seal punched in. “Thank you, Thace,” He stated as he took it. “And to discuss a small matter of my coronation with my grandmother, please.”

“Yes, of course.” His head advisor said with a nod.

All the others hurriedly nodding along with him.

Because, well, it wasn’t like he was giving them a reason to say no.

However, none of them really moved.

“Privately, please.” Lance said in a polite but forceful tone.

At that they all seemed to make their way towards the door. Muttering slight apologized and brief respectful partings to him and his grandmother as they followed Thace to the door. Lance watched them all shuffle out with small bows. Thace pulled the door closed as he left last.

He waited a few moments after the door clicked shut.

“You lied.” Lance said as he turned to his grandmother.

“About?” His grandmother asked innocently.

“About what I was doing and why I was late.” Lance returned. “And technically about who I was with.”

His grandmother hummed softly in response.

“Why?”

Because Lance can’t think of a single reason why she would lie.

Other than kindly saving him from a lecture.

What Lance had done was admittedly and very huge security risk. 

Both to the palace and himself. He very much knew that he did it, there was no hiding that. Granted based on what he knew about Shiro, Lance highly doubted he would be an actual threat to anything. Other than like people's hearts. But  _ no one  _ else knew that.

“The last time I heard you laugh like that, and look  _ that _ happy about anything in person.” His grandmother started with a gentle smile. “Was when you came home for Christmas two years ago. And ever since you returned after the accident...well, there is hardly a whisper of anything close to that. The closest was really last night when you returned, and I let that mood get ruined.”

Lance hummed in understanding.

His gaze falling to the floor.

“I would tell all the lies in the world to see you like that again.” His grandmother continued. She moved in front of him, resting her hands on Lance’s forearms. “And I mean that.”

Lance looked up at his grandmother.

“Really?” He asked.

“Really.” She answered with a warm and comforting smile.

Lance could feel himself return it softly.

A warm sense of silence washed over them.

Which was something Lance couldn’t really remember happening ever since he became King. No matter how much he wanted it to feel warm and comforting. Silences always seemed to be filled with an empty silence between them.

“Was he the person you met when you...took a bit of break from royal life.” His grandmother asked.

Lance nodded.

His grandmother hummed with a sense of approval.

Which made Lance’s smile widen

Before...

“You didn’t tell anyone about…” He asked cautiously.

“No.” His grandmother said with a shake of her head. “Nor to a plan to.”

Lance quickly moved to hug her tightly.

“Oh thank you, thank you, Thank you!” He exclaimed slightly. Rocking his grandmother from side to side. “I love you so much,  _ abuelita! _ Thank you!”

His grandmother laughed warmly in his ear. 

Returning his hug ten fold for a moment before she pulled away.

“Okay, you need to review those notes like you promised.” She stated as she moved out his hold. A large and pleasant grin on her face as she did so. “You don’t want to keep your advisors waiting in the adjoining library too long.”

“Right.” Lance said as he turned towards the desk in the room. “Yes...I should do that.”

He heard his grandmother chuckle slightly behind him.

Lance felt himself smile a bit.

Before he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster of emotions for Lance. 
> 
> From everything with Shiro, to getting caught by his grandmother and panicking, to finding out she's really on his side. (his grandmother is always on his side, but Lance is sometimes too focused on stuff to notice.) It is a kind of a wild up and down for Lance, who is already just has a lot on his plate. I sort of wanted this chapter to highlight how just being around Shiro really helps Lance out, simply just by sort of being there. And most of it steams from Lance just kind of being able to be more himself around Shiro, partly because he can, and partly because Shiro saw him at a breaking point. 
> 
> Also, I imagine a lot of Lance's people feel similar to what Shiro says. A good majority of them empathize with him, even though they know they can't really imagine what he is going through, and such. And they honestly expect him to just take however long he needs, or to what he needs to handle it. However, Lance doesn't exactly know that, since he is surrounded by advisors that expect him to run a country, and media expecting him to run a country and critiquing him on how he does it. So Shiro saying those things is the first time Lance really hears it.
> 
> The photo I mentioned form Lance's family funeral was kind of the one of the first parts I thought of for this AU. I've thought a little bit into the backstory of it (like who took and stuff like that) but not a whole lot. And it kind of changes from time to time. But that image hasn't changed.
> 
> Lance's grandmother asks him for tea before she leaves to sort of not reveal who is is to Shiro. Because she sort of has a sense he might be the person her grandson was told her about meeting. And just the general panic on Lance's face's also told her that. She was also very much going to lie to Lance's advisors. Simply because she knows how much Lance struggles and how hard he works in a position he never though he'd have. And like he's never taken a break, she is very much like "well if he wants to take a break now and do what he wants, let him." Plus she knew no one would question her too much no matter what she had.
> 
> Also, just so no one thinks otherwise, Shiro still very much has no idea who Lance is. He still thinks Lance is just a stressed out guy in need a break, who happens to work in the palace. But still has no clue Lance is King. But there is only one little part left.... (and maybe a few more form Shiro's POV)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe out there.


	4. The Formal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Voltron Coalition.” Thace introduced them as Lance turned to them.
> 
> And…
> 
> Found himself staring at Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't that long, but kind of the part of the story I was most looking forward to writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked flatly.

He turned to look at his grandmother beside him. 

Checking to see she wasn’t still sliding on the pair of long dark gloves that matched her formal dress, like she had been when Lance approached her. Or that she wasn’t fiddling with any bit of jewelry she had on. Or doing anything that would make it very clear she was not ready for the grand doors before them to open.

She turned to him at the same time.

Quickly doing the same to Lance before…

“Wait…” She said quickly, before she reached out for Lance’s right shoulder.

Well more so the series of golden and silver ropes that hung there. Her finger skillfully moves a few strands into laying more like they are supposed to. Lance knew general movement usually moved them out of perfect place, but not to any sort of serious degree. But it was something he remembered his grandmother always doing to his grandfather.

And she always used to generally fuse over his brothers and his royal uniforms too.

Making sure they laid right on their shoulders and such, and all the pins were in the right places and straight enough. For just the briefest of moments.

So Lance let’s her.

And he wasn’t surprised with her hands moving to adjust the pins and ribbons he was supposed to wear as king. Lance knew they were all in line and perfectly pinned. The royal valet was very sure of the fact they were when he helped Lance get dressed in the uniform. And they had been sure to give only the necessary amount of wiggle room to stay in place for Lance’s general movement to keep it that way. 

Nor was anyone going to care.

As long as Lance didn’t look wildly out of sorts, no one would really know a rope was slightly out of place because Lance moved his arm to walk.

But again, it was something his grandmother did.

She looked up at him when she was done. A soft look on her face as she reached up to gently pat his right cheek with her hand.

“There that’s better.” She stated with a nod at him.

“Thank you,” Lance responded flatly. Returning her nod a bit, before he moved his right arm out a bit. Offering it to his grandmother to take hold so they would walk into the grand room together. “Ready now?” He asked again.

“Yes,  _ mi precioso.” _ His grandmother answered.

__ Lance turned to look at the large grand doors in front of him. Taking a moment to straighten his back just a little bit, and hold himself as highly as he could. Before he turned slightly towards Thace standing just in the corner of his vision, to give him a small nod. 

Thace in turn nodded back to him, before he turned towards the set of staff before Lance. Giving them a nod to signal that they could open the door. 

Why they could go off Lance’s nod was a little lost on him. 

But there was always a weird layer of formality at events like these.

Lance took a moment to take a breath to steady himself.

Then…

“Announcing His Royal Highness, King Lance McClain-Serrano of Varadero.” Someone on the other side of the door announced loudly as two formally dressed members of staff pushed them open. “And Her Royal Highness, Queen Isabelle McClain-Serrano of Varadero.”

The two doors opened to one of the grand hallways.

Well decorated with an array of flowers, and sweeping blue and gold banners. All styled and made to look like they always belong in the space. Even though it was all simple ornamentation put out for a rather standard stately dinner event.

And the hallway was filled with people.

All lined up in a single row for Lance to go down and personally meet and greet everyone. Before he could formally invite them into the large drawing room for about half an hour to an hour of mingling and talking, and a few drinks. Just to get things going before dinner would be served in the adjoining formal dining room.

Lance was not particularly looking forward to going down the line.

For a few reasons.

One of them being the general stiff formality of it all. 

It had become more so than ever since he became King. Making it more of a reminder of the fact. And occasionally someone offered condolences, which didn’t help make it any bit better for him.

And…

Lance put on his usual smile.

Pleasant and welcoming.

Though he didn’t feel it.

Once the doors were fully open, Lance took the first step forward. Because that’s just how it was supposed to be. 

Leading the way towards the line of formally dressed people.

His grandmother took a step forward after him, so she was just a half step or so behind Lance. Given that she wasn’t a ruling royal any more. But still staying close enough so she wasn’t too weirdly holding Lance’s arm before they got to the first couple in the line.

Thace quickly introduced them to Lance for behind him.

Though Lance knew who they were already. 

Given that they were one of his elected advisors and their partner, who Lance saw rather often. They both bowed respectively and shook hands with Lance, and made a bit of small talk. As if neither of them had really met Lance. Though their small talk was more like they were colleagues. His grandmother stayed behind a bit to chat more.

And it carried on.

As Lance went down the line person by person.

Advisor to politician, and noblemen to diplomates.

Thace introduced them from behind Lance. They bowed, and shook hands. And made a small fraction of a conversation before Lance moved onto the next person.

And so on…

And so on…

And....

“Lady Allura Altea of the Altea Foundation.” Thace introduced as Lance moved to the next person.

Lance turned to see a woman about his age go into a deep and well practiced curtsy. Her long white hair was pulled back into a perfectly done bun, with a few strands styled to frame her face. And she was wearing an eloquent pink dress that sparkled just so…

And…

Lance was so used to hearing her introduced as Lady Allura Altea, daughter of English Ambassador Alfor Altea. He found himself slightly caught off guard.

He had no idea Allura would be attending the dinner party.

Even though he had been rather involved in the planning of the event of the past few days. Approving this and that as advisors discussed around him. Deciding who would seat where and what meals would be served. And just...everything.... 

Allura’s name had clearly slipped right on by him.

The last time Lance had seen her…

Was probably his family’s funeral. 

Ambassador Alfor had been the Ambassador from the United Kingdom for years. Him and his family had been rather close to Lance’s. Allura had been a friend to him and his sisters. So it was natural for Allura to have been there to offer her support and condolences to him. 

Though Lance couldn’t completely recall seeing her.

But he had been rather out of it that whole... _ couple of weeks _ .

He couldn’t really recall much of his family’s funeral.

And…

“Allura,” Lance greeted a bit warmly, as he held out his hand towards her as she straightened back up. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Well, surprise, your Majesty.” Allura said with a warm smile, as she gave Lance’s hand a shake. The friendly tone in her accent was nice to hear. “I would have told you, we were coming tonight, but it was admittedly all arranged somewhat last minute by the foundation before we left. Plus we only got in last night.”

“We?” Lance asked with a small tilt of his head.

“Coran and I.” Allura answered with a slight chuckle.

She made a small gesture to the person beside her. Who, very much happened to be Coran, in all of his orange haired and mustache glory. And dressed in a way that was both muted and loud at the same time. He was grinning widely at Lance, and bowed respectively at his attention being turned to him.

Lance could hear Thace quickly introducing Coran as “Mr. Coran  Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe of the Altea Foundation” behind him. As Lance and him exchanged a brief handshake.

“Coran, it’s good to see you too.” Lance greeted with a nod.

“It’s good to see you as well, my-- _ Your Majesty _ .” Coran said with a wide grin.

Lance forced his smile to stay up at the words.

He could hear Coran had caught himself in saying the wrong things. But Lance always somewhat  _ liked _ that Coran sometimes didn’t say formal things to him. It was always rather nice. Though Lance got that he wasn’t exactly in a setting where he could do it.

“What brings you two to Varadero?” Lance asked generally.

“Business, mostly.” Allura answered pleasantly. “Though, the lovely beaches and seeing you are a reason as well. I didn’t want you to be cross when you found out we were visiting and said nothing beforehand. Though admittedly, us being here is also mostly for business.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the last part of her statement.

“Our business is with the Varaderian government.” Allura supplied with a bit of a grin. “And well…”

“You are sort of the government, my boy.” Coran stated in a slight whisper as he leaned forward a bit. Before he straightened back up.

Lance opened his mouth to ask more.

But then Thace cleared his throat behind him.

A clear signal Lance needed to move on to the next person in the line. So everyone had a similar amount of time with him, before they all went to the drawing room for drinks and mingling. And no one appeared to be more favored over anyone else.

And…

“It’s okay, we have a more formal meeting to discuss things with you and your advisors on Monday.” Allura said easily, like she knew exactly what everything meant. “This is just to peak some interest, gather some support, and such. We can catch up later.”

Lance nodded at both of them.

He gave them a brief parting, before he moved to the person beside Coran.

An older looking gentleman, with glasses and graying hair, in a formal looking military uniform. American by the looks of it, Lance had seen many military uniforms to know where they were from in his life. Though he didn’t know which branch exactly it was for.

“Commander Samuel Holt of Kerberos Incorporated and the Voltron Coalition.” Thace introduced him to Lance as he gave a bow. “And his son, First Lieutenant Matthew Holt of Kerberos Incorporated and the Voltron Coalition.”

The man beside the older bowed as well at the introduction of the second name.

And…

Lance could see the relation as they both straightened back up.

They each shook Lance’s hand when he offered it to them, and made small talk.

Saying how it’s an honor to meet him and the like.

Just like everyone else had in the line.

Though Lance learns their company specializes in making high tech prosthetics. And the Voltron Coalition is a sub sort of charity under the Altea Foundation. So Lance was rather sure he would probably see them again when Allura and Coran had their official meeting with him. For what, was for Lance to obviously find out later.

He parted with them and moved to the person beside the son.

“Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Voltron Coalition.” Thace introduced them as Lance turned to them.

And…

Found himself staring at Shiro.

A very wide eyed Shiro. 

A Shiro that was dressed in the same military uniform as the Holts were before him. Looking more put together than having just sort of rolled out of bed. And staring at Lance in a sort of shock like he just discovered Lance was Batman or something and his brain stopped working.

Which was fair.

The last time Shiro saw Lance he probably thought he was going to get fired from his job at the palace. Because Lance hadn’t been able to get around to sending a message that everything worked out to Shiro. Literally do this the current dinner they were at taking up more of his attention than it probably should the past few days. 

And…

Lance knew he was staring right back with a similar expression.

Because he did  _ not _ expect to see Shiro there.

In the Palace.

At a formal dinner.

Where Lance was very much the  _ host _ of, as the ruling royal of Varadero. There was no hiding that or explaining that away. And there were literally a hundred pairs of eyes on him.

And…

How did Lance miss his name?

Oh, well, actually, Lance didn’t know any more to Shiro’s name than….well Shiro.

Lance opened his mouth to say something.

Anything really.

Before Shiro could say anything that would get him in hot water. Or say anything that would more than peak Kolivan’s interest about Lance’s missing time. Or even say something that hinted that they met before when they definitely  _ should not _ have met before.

But laughter came out instead of words.

Loud, boisterous laughs.

Laughs that almost instantly made his sides hurt.

Similar to the ones he had in the hallway with Shiro after they ran away from the tour.

Lance didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Maybe because he honestly never expected Shiro to find out who Lance really was like this. He figured it would be from something online, or a news story, and he would just realize it when Lance was nowhere close to him. Not in some ridiculous event like this.

And…

The quick hush fell over the room.

Leaving only the sounds of his laughs in the air.

Lance could feel just about every single pair of eyes turn to look at him. Turning to look at Shiro, then Lance again. All with an air of confusion as to why the King just burst out into a fit of laughs for no reason.

Especially in front of someone who had yet to bow and greet Lance properly.

But…

“Sorry,” Lance managed to get out as he tried to quell his laughs. Because he knew he should not be laughing, but he couldn’t stop it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just…” Lance found himself chuckling a bit between words. “The expression on your face got me, and the general ridiculousness of….” He trailed off into another fit of laughs. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Shiro continued to just sort of stare at him.

“You…” Shiro started but then tried it off.

“Yes, sorry.” Lance returned as he reigned in his laughs. “I...hmm…”

Lance stopped himself from saying he had planned to tell Shiro who was. Because to be honest he really hadn’t. He hoped to keep that fact hidden for as long as he could. Just to maybe of someone to talk too that didn’t know he was a royal of any kind.

Talking to Hunk only did so much.

Especially because Hunk knew who Lance was, so he asked about Lance’s work from time to time. Like any good best friend would. Sometimes Lance just wants to leave the conversation at “work is okay” or something like that. Rather than feel like he has to dodge Hunk’s questions about it.

And…

“Who’s this, You’re Majesty?” His grandmother’s voice suddenly sounded beside Lance.

He jumped a bit, to find her standing right beside him. 

Looking to Lance expectedly, before she glanced at Shiro with a warm smile.

“Uh...Captain Takashi Shirogane.” Lance answered, with a small bit of aid from Thace whispering Shiro’s full title and name behind him.

“Oh, pleasure to meet you, Captain Shirogane.” His grandmother said pleasantly. And like there wasn’t a single ounce of weird awkwardness in the air. She offered her hand up to Shiro, which sort of snapped him out of staring, and he quickly bowed to her. “I do feel like I must make a point to be formally introduced by anyone that can make my grandson like that.”

Shiro moved to shake his grandmother’s hand, before he stopped.

Because well there wasn’t really a right arm to offer. 

Lance hadn’t noticed he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic...probably because he was too busy staring at Shiro’s shocked face. Shiro’s sleeve had been neatly tired and pinned at just about the start of where his elbow would be. And he might hadn’t worn it to not present any security concerns.

Shiro seemed slightly unsure of what to do in the situation. 

Given Lance’s grandmother had offered her right hand.

And everyone was watching because Lance burst out laughing for no reason.

Well there was a reason.

Awkward shock and delight.

Lance’s grandmother quickly offered her hand, with a small utter of an apology. Smiling widely when Shiro took it for a shake.

“Pleased to meet you as well, Your Highness. It’s an honor to meet both, you...” Shiro said with a pleasant but awkward grin. Before he turned back to look at Lance. “And your grandson...the King.”

Lance hummed in response.

Glancing down at his well shined shoes at the words.

“He is that indeed.” His grandmother returned politely. “Has been for a while now.”

Lance knew she meant for sound joking.

But it felt a little bit like she was throwing him under the bus.

And…

Thace cleared his throat behind Lance.

Signaling again for him to move on.

Because well...

“Well this evening is just full of surprises.” Lance said with a wide grin. He did his best to give Shiro the most apologetic expression he could. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Shirogane. My apologies for laughing and wasting our time together here. Hopefully I can make up for it later this evening, but for now, I must...” he trailed off as he gestured to the rest of the line.

Which was thankful only like twenty more people by the looks of it.

And hopefully meant it wouldn’t be too much longer until Lance could get a drink in his hand to formulate just how he was going to navigate all the questions that would come for him.

“Ugh...yes, of course...You’re Majesty.” Shiro managed to get out awkwardly.

Lance took a few steps towards the person beside Shiro, who was still looked wildly confused.

Thace introduced them and their partner to Lance.

Acting as if nothing happened.

Lance does his best to do the same.

Smiling politely and doing his best to make conversation. And trying to avoid saying anything that told anyone what just happened, or why he knew Shiro. Keeping everyone’s curiosity as low as he could, both for his sake and  _ Shiro’s _ . Lance was pretty certain only a small amount of people in Varadero knew he just recently been unaccounted for like a day and half. 

It was rather easy, given the fact that Lance could easily direct where conversation went.

Though he was sure he wasn’t succeeding that much. 

Because every time he would glance back to look at Shiro, only to find him still looking rather lost and confused, hushly talking to the younger Holt to his left. Lance found himself grinning a bit. Which naturally didn’t help curb anyone's curiosity.

He knew he was often referred to the King that Stopped Smiling.

And there was grinning when he looked at a random strangers

But Lance tried.

Moving from person to person in the line.

Having them introduced, and shaking his hand, and making small talk for a bit, then moving down the line to the next. And repeating the whole cycle again.

Thankfully it all seemed finished up quickly.

Lance stood in between the line of guest and grand doors that lead into the large drawing room beside the grand formal dining. 

He waited for his grandmother to finish making her way down the line.

As a past ruling royal member, she was allowed little more time to linger and chat with a few people in the line. There wasn’t much concern about if she spoke with someone longer than anyone else. Her power was really only in influence now.

When she finished, she walked towards him with a knowing smile.

One he returned kind of awkwardly.

Lance waited for her to settle into standing beside him.

He cleared his throat after a moment.

“Let us go to the drawing room” Lance announced with his usual smile on his face. Though part of it felt rather genuine. Gesturing towards the pair of grand doors to his left, just as two palace staff members opened it. “Please, join us some small appetizers and drinks before dinner is served.”

He turned on his heel to lead everyone into the room.

Because as King he had to be the first in a room.

And…

He let out a breath he had been holding once his back as to everyone.

This dinner was not turning out to be like he expected.

Which was maybe a good thing

But also might not be.

Because he was going to have to explain why he never mentioned to Shiro that he was actually  _ the king _ of Varadero. And that conversation might not be fun if Shiro thought he had been tricked.

And…

A staff member appeared to present Lance with a drink.

Lance thanked them lightly as he took it and made his way to the royal “station.” 

Where he was generally expected to stay and have guests shift and mingle around their way to him. He didn’t have too stay there...but it was expected one could find him there. It always made him miss the freedom he had to wander when as the youngest prince.

He turned around to see the rest of his guests moving to follow him. 

All talking and chatting amongst themselves.

He took a deep sip from the glass.

He let out another sign.

Then…

Lance motioned for Thace.

His royal secretary quickly moved towards him. Sliding into a spot beside Lance so he could speak and hear Lance. Yet also not make it completely obvious to any member of the party it was happening.

“Can you arrange for me to talk with Captain Shirogane privately before dinner?” Lance asked in a flat tone. “Just the two of us, please. A garden balcony or private room might work rather well for that. And as soon as you manage, as well.”

Thace looked at him for a moment. 

Before he bowed slightly with his head.

“Of course, You’re Majesty.” He answered as he moved away.

Nerves spun a bit in Lance’s stomach as he watched Thace make his way towards Kolivan who was standing stoically in the corner. They spun faster as the two talked quietly before they both split off and disappeared into the crowds.

Yet...

Lance felt his lips pull up a bit and a sort of excitement bubble up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that the end of this story.
> 
> Don't worry it's not the end of the idea of a whole. I am not leaving you this sort of vague cliffhanger, I promise. I very much want to write a companion piece from Shiro's POV, similar to how this fic was. Four sort of linked one-shots that show the development of Lance and Shiro's relationship. Right now I only have like one part really though out, it's what immediately follows this, the rest just as the end goal. So be on the look for that, I don't know when it will be happening, but hopefully very soon.
> 
> But yes, know Shiro knows Lance is really the King, and has been the whole time.
> 
> I seriously loved the idea of them finding out by chance meeting like this. Shiro was there for business the whole time, but arrived early for a mini vacation before everyone else. And okay...maybe a little bit of it was some research, before he met Lance and had that sort of derailed. He never really said anything to Lance, because there was no real reason to, they were both just kind of having fun. (And I don't want to say too much because I plan to touch on it in the next part I write) But he is very very surprised to find out Lance is the King.
> 
> And Lance didn't mean to laugh at Shiro. It did just sort of happened because the of shock and surprise on his face really tickled Lance. The whole situation tickled Lance, and his response was sort of...laugh, rather than stare back at Shiro in completely silence. But he is aware how bad it could look, which is why he is quick to apologize, and sort of scrambling for something to say. 
> 
> Oh, and it's not really touched on too much, just because I couldn't figure out how to work it in, but Lance has a few names his people call him. One of them being The King that Stopped Smiling. The others are The Tragedy King, and the King who Never Smiles with his Eyes. Because a lot of them pick up that Lance's smiles in pictures are genuine any more, and he is probably still sad and mourning, yet for appearances trying not to make it seem so. And they figure he might just never really recover from losing his whole family.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new sort of idea. And I am really excited with how it's been come out so far.
> 
> Lance is from a small kingdom (that I made up, cause I'm a write and I can do that) off the coast of Cuba, named Varadero. It's kind of a small island nation, with like one major city. And it's a thriving, sort of lesser known kingdom, that dates back a good millennia. Lance was the youngest of his siblings. He "secretly" went to college in the states because he wanted to feel like actually earned is degrees, before he returned home to start working somewhere in the government, and also have a period in his life where he could be "normal". He was eighth in line for the throne, so he really thought he wasn't going to get the throne. But there was a horrible accident (I haven't exactly thought of what yet) where his whole immediate family died. Meaning he was the only living direct heir, and all because he was was away at school.
> 
> Lance dropped out of college (Sort of, I imagine it was close to the end of his schooling, so he might have just skipped graduating) and moved back home. Where he quickly took up the rule of being King, and buried his whole family. The only immediate family he has left is his grandmother, who helps him out. And Lance has just been going no stop for like a whole year, and just internalized a lot of emotions. Because he feels all this pressure to look like he is handling things or is fine, while really he is still in the shambles of everything that happens. He is kind of know as the "Tragic King" or the "King who stopped smiling" among his people. Because a lot of them realize his smiles aren't genuine like they use to be, it's all just for appearances.
> 
> The idea starts here, where Lance basically realized he is going to be crowned king, and it will all be official. He always knew it, but it just never felt real. So he kind of had an internal freak out, and slips away into the city. Just sort of trying to get some air and work through everything. But he runs into Shiro, who is just a tourist.
> 
> There is more to the idea, but I don't want to say too much, because I do actually plan to write some installments. And I kind of want them to be a surprise. I have at least three more for sure planned, but I might write a fourth one that goes further into the idea. But honestly who knows.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and are staying safe out there.


End file.
